Ponyboy Meets his new Johnny
by greasette
Summary: After Johnny and Dally die Pony promised to stay gold, he meets a new friend named Olga who reminds Ponyboy of Johnny
1. Chapter 1

**I might want to do another chapter on this but I'm not sure, I don't own the Outsiders. Enjoy!**

After Johnny and Dally died I promised that I would always be the same Ponyboy and I'm doing well now. When they died I started to fail all my classes and turn hard on the inside but after a few very long talks with Darry he convinced me that I shouldn't break the promise. Of course I never said that I would stop daydreaming so here I am in the middle of Chemistry and thinking about nothing important like always. I'm in a class with all Socs' and the only person here that is a greaser besides me is this quiet girl, I think her name is Olga. She surprisingly doesn't wear a lot of make-up and doesn't flirt with any boys, I actually used to like her a lot till one day I saw Angela Shepard and her making fun of my friend Cherry and no one messes with my friends!

When the school day ended I was walking home with Two-Bit, "so anyway this girl that I picked up last night wanted to eat pickles and the whole time I couldn't stop laughing because… um actually I will tell you when you're older but we had fun last night," said Two-Bit. Wow he has fun _every_ night.

"Two-Bit is there ever a day when you aren't having…um fun…lets go the other way!" I shouted. He noticed this and looked around and saw that I was looking at a girl, of course it had to be Olga. Two-Bit smiled and pushed me towards her! "Two-Bit this isn't funny, I will seriously tell Darry when we get home," I tried to act tough but I didn't want her to see me. Olga noticed us and was taking a step back and Two-Bit _the awesome friend he is_ told her that I was saying mean stuff about her and left.

"Pony relax I'm not gonna hit you," she said.

"I'm sorry I…wait you don't believe what he said?" I asked.

"Not after he cheated on my friend, I don't really pay attention to him anymore," she said sounding so calm. She was touching her brown wavy hair and just walked away, _no wait I can't let her go I'm finally talking to her! _

"Hi you wanna go to the lot? I always see you sitting there looking at the sky," I asked and smiled. She was thinking about it and nodded her head yes. Once we got to the lot we sat close together in awkward silence which she broke. "How did you find out about this lot?" she asked but more like demanded.

"My friend and I used to come here."

"Who?"

"His name was Johnny and surely you heard of him since they had his picture in the paper from saving kids," I didn't like where this conversation was going but I saw her looking shocked. "O my god how could I forget that you guys saved the kids from the fire I thought what you did was amazing," she said facing me. I smiled and asked, "So why do you come here? You don't seem like the type of person to enjoy this type of thing?" She looked at the sky again thinking I guess. "My mom comes home about every night drunk with a man and sometimes she would hit me, don't tell anyone please it's embarrassing," she looked sad now. _O my god she is just like Johnny_ I thought to myself. "Pony? Did you hear me?" she said hitting me lightly on the arm. "Um, oh sorry I promise that I won't tell anyone but if your mom hits you or anything you can stay at my house anytime you would like. I'm only saying that because I care about you," I said. She looked at me in the eyes for a long time I swear that she was about to kiss me…I think. Anyway like the greaser she is she didn't hesitate, she nodded her head and I made her get up. I showed her where I live and she started to walk back to her house. "Oh Pony one more thing, thank you," she said now grinning at me. I was just standing there outside my little house watching her walk off. "Ponyboy Curtis get in the house!" shouted from the one and only Darry. When I walked in the house everyone was there.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Food, now why were you so late coming home?" asked Darry. Two-Bit gave me a wink that made me blush.

"I was at the lot with a friend," I said and walked to my room getting ready for bed. I heard Soda say something, "The kid was probably just daydreaming Darry relax." I opened the door and yelled, "Thanks Soda!" and went to bed again slowly falling asleep.

"O my god who are you!" someone shouted causing me to wake up. It was Saturday and about 7:30, _can't people be quiet in this house!_ I thought.

"Tell me who you are I promise I won't hurt you!" yelled another voice. I was wondering what was going than I remembered that I told Olga that she can come here if there is any problems! I throw on clothes and ran downstairs just to see Olga with a big cut on her face that was bleeding and my two brothers confused and angry. _Crap!_


	2. Chapter 2

I ran into the room where Soda, Darry, and Olga were and when Darry saw me he spoke up.

"Ok Ponyboy I'm glad you're down here because I would love an explanation why this girl is sleeping in our house!" Darry yelled sounding frustrated. I couldn't help but smile, I'm really glad that Olga took the offer.

"Darry relax," Soda said rolling his eyes. Olga got up she looked kind of uncomfortable and was about to leave.

"Olga stay! Darry listen her mom hits her and um…look at her face it's bleeding," I said trying to make her stay and make Darry calm down. When I said that Darry looked down feeling a little guilty and I could tell that he rather she go but he knows what the right thing do is.

"Ok well she can stay, Soda get the first aid kit I will make some breakfast and Pony come with me," ordered Darry. Sodapop gave her a friendly smile, I'm guessing he knows her because she goes to the DX and told her to sit down while he "Operates." I walked in the kitchen not really saying anything and if it's one thing I know it's that Darry doesn't let the topic slide.

"Pony I wanna know where you met her and if she was with you last night," ordered Darry.

"Well she is smart um and she is with me in some of my classes and augh I was with her last night…but we didn't do anything bad," I said. He looked like he was thinking and sighed, "I'll tell the boys to lay off when they come over 'cause trust me they will make some jokes and I better never ever see you get in trouble with her," wow he sure is a party pooper. I laughed at my lame joke and looked back in the room where Olga was getting cleaned up; the sun was reflection on her making her look like an angle. Her hair looked shiny and her smile was killing me. _I think I'm in love with her_ I thought to myself.

"Hey Darry don't bother making me and Olga breakfast I'm gonna take her out…I mean like hanging out," I'm blushing! I walked in the room where Olga was; Soda finished cleaning her and walked up to me. "I know you like her Ponyboy," he said ruffling my hair and left. I rolled my eyes but it was so true and maybe I like her but I don't like like her because she reminds me to much of Johnny and that would be weird if I liked my buddy. I sat down next to her and asked if she wanted to see a movie and she nodded her head and we left.

"So how do you think of my brothers so far?" I asked.

"Well Soda is sweet and so is Darry but Soda seems more like a sweetheart and Darry is like a father."

"Well you still haven't met the other two, there nice. Two-Bit whom you already know is like a wise guy who likes to drink and Steve is...well Steve doesn't like me very much." I looked down and she hit me on the shoulder smiling.

"Come on who wouldn't like you? You're sweet and such a gentleman for a greaser and you're smart," she said but that's nothing that I haven't heard before; she continued to what she was saying.

"I actually know who Steve is, he tried to flirt with me a few months ago but I smacked him and said that he should treat girls with respect," she said proudly. Is it just me or is she acting like an old friend known as Dallas Winston! I looked at her and I saw the toughness just like Dally and the lost puppy dog like Johnny, weird. I didn't even realize that I was just standing there in front of the movie house thinking.

"Pony did you want to see a movie or stand out here?" she asked smiling a little.

"Oh um sorry lets go in," I said. When we entered I saw the popcorn stand and walked over to where I thought a good movie was playing and snuck in. Olga said that she would get some popcorn and find my in the movie. I walked in and the movie was already starting, I found two seats in the back and decided to sit there. I usually like the movies that play here but this movie was about three girls getting ready for prom which is pretty boring to me and to top it off they looked like rich soc girls with no class whatsoever. Ok where is Olga she is taking too much time getting the popcorn. What if something bad happened to her? I lazily got up and walked outside to go see if she was ok or anything. Out of know where I suddenly got scared because I saw two socs push her against a wall talking dirty to her.

"Back off I didn't do anything to you guys!"Shouted Olga.

They got closer to her and my feet suddenly ran up to them and I jumped on top of the blonde headed soc gagging him. My face was full with anger so I gagged him more. That provoked the other soc so he started to grab me and punch me super hard until I lost my grip on the blonde soc. Olga backed up she looked like a little girl who was about to cry but instead she ran to get help, _smart choice_ I thought to myself. Of course they didn't stop beating me up, the blonde guy cursed in my face and the other just kept on punching me. I got up and ran away which hurt! The two other guys were fallowing me, I found Olga trying to get help.

"Olga let's go!" I shouted grabbing on to her hand and made her run with me outside. The two other guys were still after me but Olga and I are fast runners. We ran as far as we could for different reasons, Olga didn't want to be harassed and I didn't want to get my butt kicked. We probably ran for about five minutes and started to lose breathe but we were right in front of the DX, _what a coincidence_. We were silent as we tried to catch our breath but out of know where me and Olga looked at each other and start to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ponyboy why are you bleeding?" I jumped and turned around seeing Steve walk up to me looking at my beat up face. Olga remembered him and cleared her throat so that he could see who I was with. When Steve saw her he actually looked scared and pulled me towards him.

"Did she do this to you?" he asked keeping his eyes on Olga. _Wow I bet she hurt him pretty bad haha_ I thought. Steve brought me inside without me giving an answer and pulled me to the bathroom where there is a first aid kit. Olga fallowed which was weird considering this is a boy's bathroom.

"Actually Steve Olga is my friend, did Darry tell you that I let her sleep at our house last night?" I asked. Olga left the room for a second probably getting Sodapop and Steve hit me on the head when she left.

"Are you crazy Ponyboy that girl is a hood!" he shouted.

"Listen you don't know her like I do and maybe if you haven't decided to flirt with her than she wouldn't have hit you!" I yelled back. Finally Steve and I have stopped fighting and now look at us fighting just like we did before our two friends died. Olga walked in with Soda and Two-Bit and I thought it was funny how Two-Bit didn't even make eye contact with her. I'm guessing he doesn't like her either but forget what they think because Olga is not a hood!

"Didn't Darry tell you Ponyboy that you better not get in trouble?" asked Soda.

"What is she doing here?" asked Two-Bit but I didn't answer.

"I didn't mean to Soda, these guys were harassing her and I got mad," I said.

"Ponyboy what _is_ she doing here?" asked Two-Bit again. All eyes were on me.

"Well Two-Bit she is my best friend and I know that you and Steve don't like her but you can't really do anything about it," I said looking at her smiling. There was an awkward silence until Soda and Steve said they had to get back to work and that left Two-Bit, Olga, and me.

"So I ain't doing nothin' do you two want to go to Bucks place? I heard that there is going to be a killer party there tonight," said Two-Bit.

"Sure that sounds fun Two-Bit, do you wanna come Pony?" asked Olga. _Of course I wanna go if you're going!_ I said to myself.

"Sure a little party won't hurt I guess," I said. Two-Bit randomly gave Olga a high five and said,

"Nice job Olga usually he would give a straight no for an answer, but I think he said yes since he likes you," he said. Olga laughed and all three of us headed out of the bathroom, I really didn't want to go tonight but I didn't want to leave Two-Bit alone with Olga. What if they started a huge friendship and left me out? I'm already friendless without Olga and Two-Bit.

That night Olga came to my place and made a lie about going to study with me at the library. Darry said that we could have all the time we needed to study, perfect! When we left my house we weren't wearing anything party-like, just the same old clothing. We waited about five minutes for Two-Bit to pick us up and when he did he had the biggest smile on him.

"Come on you two!" he shouted and honked the horn.

"Two-Bit hush!" said Olga as we got in the back seat. I was shaking like a leaf; I really wanted to stay home.

"So Olga have you been to any parties before?" asked Two-Bit.

"No I usually read books," she said. _I read too! We shouldn't be here we should be at a movie together having fun not going to one of Bucks parties without Darry nor Soda knowing!_ I thought to myself. But maybe Olga doesn't want to be here either maybe she wants to just sit in the lot with me.

"Pony I will leave you two alone so don't worry if I leave you but meet up with me at the pool table around 12 so I can bring you home, got it?" asked Two-Bit.

"Um yeah I got it," I said. I looked out my window and heard load music playing and people shouting.

"Well I guess we are here," said Olga. All three of us got out and Two-Bit went in first fallowed by me and Olga. Once we entered the building I gagged on the smell of smoke and beer._ We shouldn't be here! We shouldn't be here!_ But it was too late for backing out. Olga brought me to the bar to get some Pepsi.

"Two-Bit can you order us two Pepsi's please?" asked Olga as we were sitting on the stools for the bar.

"Sure thing Olga, Hey Charlie give me three of the usual…and a little Pepsi in it," said Two-Bit. Weird I always thought he got beer not Pepsi. Olga faced me looking at me closely.

"Ponyboy are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just a little thirsty is all," I said putting on a fake smile and that convinced her. Our drinks arrived and Two-Bit gave us them but wow they were in really big glasses. I took a sip and man did it taste funny. Olga noticed the taste too because she made a face when swallowing it. For some reason we couldn't stop drinking it, the bad taste started to fade away and taste amazing.

"Heyy um…this is really g-good!" I shouted for no reason.

"Yeah really really good, I wonder why all Pepsi doesn't taste yummy like this, hey Ponyboy why do people have five fingers?" asked Olga.

"I have noooooo idea Olga! Haha but man this is really good!" why am I shouting?

A few feet away from us Steve was with Two-Bit and both looking at us, Steve hit Two-Bit on the shoulder.

"You idiot! Why did you give them Pepsi with jack in it?" asked Steve. I heard what he asked and looked at Olga, since when did she start having two heads?

"Olga Steve said…um Two-Bit put some Jack in here but I don't see anybody in my drink,"

"Jack are you in here? Jack! Where are you Jack!" shouted Olga.

"Olga stop yelling! Why are you yelling?" I asked.

"I- I-I don't know I think it was something about Jack," said Olga. I stared at her, she looks soooooo cute when she doesn't know what she is talking about, and I leaned close to her and kissed her on the check. Sadly that's all I remember before I felt sick and fell on the ground, _Darry is gonna kill me_.


End file.
